villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nephrite
Nephrite 'is the second of Queen Beryl's generals on the anime ''Sailor Moon. In the English version, his name was '''Neflite. Voiced by Kevin Lund in the English anime. It is widely suggested sometimes that his English name is actually spelled Nephlite, Neflyte, or Nephlyte. Evil plans Like Jadeite, Nephrite's evil plans revolve around taking energy from people in order to awaken the Negaforce. Unlike Jadeite, who took energy from several people at once, Nephrite took energy from one person, but got more than Jedite could off one person. Or at least he would have, had Sailor Moon not foiled all of his plans. Nephrite uses a star crystal to see whose energy will reach its peak. He usually pretends to be a millionaire named Maxfield Stanton and implants the essence of a Negaverse monster into an item that is close to that particular person. When their energy reaches its highest point, a monster appears, but the energy is returned when the monster is destroyed. Nephrite first appeared in Episode 10 after Jadeite's eternal slumber. In Episode 11, he tried his first evil plan. These involved a girl's tennis raquet (Tensie), Mr. Baxter's plant (Petasos), Miss Lambert's wedding dress (Black Widow), Peter's camera (Kyameran), Mika's doll (Jumo), and Lori's pencil (Gemini Warriors). All of these monsters were destroyed by Sailor Moon. Once Neflite summoned Leo the Lion and attempted to use Tuxedo Mask as Sailor Moon's weakness so he could kill her, but failed. In Episode 18, Beryl started looking for the Imperium Silver Crystal, so Nephrite had a monster named Soul Shadow possess Princess Diamond, believing her to be the Moon Princess. This plan failed when Soul Shadow was destroyed. Nephrite does not get along with Zoisite, another Negaverse general, who enjoys seeing his plans get foiled and wants his own turn. In Episode 19, Naru fell in love with Nephrite, and still loved him even after realizing how evil he was, when the Sailor Scouts fought him. They defeated him, but before Sailor Moon could destroy him with her tiara, Naru jumped in front of him, forcing him to stop. When one of Zoicite's monsters Yasha attacked Naru, Nephrite protected her from her attack. Yasha was about to kill Nephrite, but was killed by Sailor Moon before she got the chance. Defection and death In Episode 20, Nephrite's black crystal reacted to Naru, which confused him as she had nothing to do with the silver crystal. He soon discovered that Sailor Moon was really Usagi, but before he could attack her, he sensed that Naru had been kidnapped by three of Zoicite's monsters, Housenka, Grape, and Suzuran. Nephrite fought the monsters off to save Naru, and nearly killed Housenka in the process. He would regret not doing so later, as sometime after they left the building and Naru bandaged a cut on Nephrite's arm, the monsters returned and Housenka stabbed him in the shoulder with thorns from her arm. He received more injuries from Grape's fireballs while protecting Naru from her. Though the monsters were destroyed by Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, Nephrite died of his injuries and dissolved into dust. Other appearances In Episode 22, Nephrite is referred to at time, and in Episode 39, he is seen in a flashback standing alongside Jadeite, Zoicite, and Kunzite in two scenes, one of which involves all four of them being sucked into a crystal. Category: Henchmen Category:Anime Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Sailor Moon Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:In love villains